A device of this kind is known, for example from the Kyocera KM-3650w. This is a large format imaging system which releases the processed print media via an opening between the printer and the slide rack into a slide rack underneath the printer, where an operator may collect the processed media.
However, it is a disadvantage of this known device that the amount of breakage of the sliding motion of the processed media is not adapted to particulars of the processed media. Therefore the leading edge of a processed media experiences a large impact with the bottom of the slide rack. This may result in damaging the leading edge of the media or even in bouncing back out of the slide rack. Decelerating the sliding motion results in a softer impact of the leading edge of a heavy media, but may slow down lighter media too much, resulting in a blockage. This does significantly compromise the reliability of the imaging system.